As the Nerd Sakura
by GREEN FLUFFY CUPCAKE
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High and well she's a nerd. Also it's my fIrst story! so dont be too mean
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NARUTO!

Mostly Saku's POV

* * *

I am Sakura. Pink hair. Big forehead and glasses. I'm 16.

I just moved from Suna to Konoha, so i'm starting a new school where new threats will be made. Prabably wrost then the old ones.

* * *

Stepping into the office, I see a woman with short brown hair.

"Hello, You must be our new student if I am not mistaken. I am Shizune." the woman said.

"Yes. I am Sakura Haruno." I replied giving her a smile.

Shizune gave me a tour of the school, showed me to my locker, and brought me to my homeroom. You know the usual stuff.

In homeroom, when I got there it is mad chaos. People were crazy. Running. Screaming. THrowing stuff.

"SIT DOWN" a voice boomed from behind me. Ugh must be the teacher. Everybody scrambled to their seats. " Okay class we have a new introduce yourself."

" I am Sakura Haruno from Suna."then it all started the remarks. "big foreheaded""yuck pink hair" and other various remarks were thrown at my appearence.

"okay Ms. Haruno go sit by Mr. Uchiha." he pointed toward the seat. I didnt pay any attension to who 'Mr. Uchiha' was.

A girl with red hair and glasses stood up screaming " WHY DOES THAT FREAK GET TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" I rolled my eyes at her comment ."'Freak' dont use to much of you brain cells thinking if that one" I thought as I sat down.

"Karin sit back down in your seat and be quiet or I'll send you to after school and lunch dentension." Kakashi-sensi sat down in his chair and started reading an orange book. "Nobody bother me and stay quiet."

_**ring ring**_

While heading toward my next class, I was stopped by the obnxious redhead...

* * *

Yeah it's short :( but i have no inpiration and its my first story and idk if ppl lyk it! so reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NARUTO! obviously!

* * *

Recap: While heading toward my next class, I was stopped by the obnxious redhead...

* * *

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, freak!" Karin screamed, in a supposed threatening manner.

"Karin leave her alone. She didnt do anything." said a two-bunned girl in a panada shirt while twriling a pair od sciccors around her pointer finger. Karin just backed away mumbling something about hating TenTen. Is she TenTen?

"Hey, Sakura. I'm TenTn Kunia. Dont worry about Karin she wont bother you. Do you need help to your next class?"

"hi TenTen. Yeah i would like some help getting to math." I replied to TenTen.

* * *

(I'm lazy so lets skip yo lunch)

**LUNCH**

I grabbed my lunch and was looking for a spot to sit.

"Sakura!" I heard TenTen yell, " Come sit with us. So i can introduce`you."

I started trudging toward where TenTen was seated.

"Okay everybody this is Sakura." TenTen explained to her table of friends.

" HELLO SAKURA-CHAN! I AM NARUTO UZAMACHI! BELIVE IN THEM TOASTER STRUDLES!" screamed out the guy with yellow hair and a bright neon orange shirt while the girl next to him a girl with long darkk hair blushed. I'm going to end up with a headache soon if he keeps screeching like that.

" H-h-h-h-h-hi I'm H-hinta H-hyuga. I-it's n-n-nice t-to m-meet you-u." stuttered the blushing girl.

"Neji Hyuga. Hinta's cousin." said a guy with long brown hair that should be the envy of every girl.

" Hey. I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru." said a boy wit a dog in his coat.

"Sai" said while drawing.

"Temari amd that's Garra" A girl with four ponytails pointed out

"MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA. I AM THE YOUTHFUL LEE!" *twitch* *twutch* Green spandex suit?

" Hi Sakura. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She is pretty.

"hn. Uchiha Sasuke." I swear this guy is hot and sexy. No wonder why Karin likes him.

"Okay Sakura thats everyone." TenTen said " Can i seee what classes you have?" I gave her the peice of paper that had all my classes on it. " wow you got the same classes as Sasuke and Neji. You must be smart. Sasuke?"

"What?" the raven-haired guy questioned.

"Help Sakura."

"No..." He said in an ice cold voice. What a jerk! I thought to myself.

* * *

well i had soccer tryout so i'm tired plz rveiw oh and i want to thank Haylin-chan my first reveiwer thank you so much!


End file.
